life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Game Statistics/PS4
The following are the game statistics on PlayStation 4. Episode One - "Chrysalis" Major Choices 'Minor Choices' Episode Two - "Out of Time" 'Major Choices' 'Minor Choices' Max's Plant * You watered your plant. - 69% * You didn't water your plant. - 31% Alyssa * You helped Alyssa. - 54% * You didn't help Alyssa. - 46% Video Link * You erased the link to Kate's video. - 92% * You left the link to Kate's video. - 8% Taylor * You were friendly with Taylor. - 40% * You weren't friendly with Taylor. - 60% Warren & The Movies * You accepted Warren's invitation. - 80% * You rejected Warren's invitation. - 20% Wall Message * You wrote a message. - 54% * You didn't write a message. - 46% Railtracks * You tampered with the rail tracks. - 32% * You didn't tamper with the railtracks. - 68% Vortex Club Party * You gained entry to the Vortex Club party. - 46% * You didn't gain entry to the Vortex Club party. - 54% Warren's Experiment * You helped Warren. - 45% * You didn't help Warren. - 55% David and Jefferson * You told on David to Mr. Jefferson. - 77% * You didn't tell on David to Mr. Jefferson. - 23% Episode Three - "Chaos Theory" Major Choices Handicap Fund *You stole the money. - 50% *You left the money. - 50% Double Dare *You kissed Chloe. - 77% *You didn't kiss Chloe. - 23% David vs. Chloe *You sided with David. - 19% *You sided with Chloe. - 81% Frank's Dog *You got Frank's dog hurt. - 8% *You kept Frank's dog from harm. - 92% David's Gun *Chloe has David's gun. - 67% *Frank has David's gun. - 33% Minor Choices Max's Plant * Lisa is alive. - 41% *Lisa is dead. - 59% Warren's Exam *You "helped" Warren with his exam. - 32% *You didn't "help" Warren with his exam. - 68% Vortex Club Party 1/2 *You are on the Vortex Club's party list. - 56% *You are not on the Vortex Club's party list. - 44% Vortex Club Party 2/2 *You erased some names from the Vortex Club party list. - 21% *You didn't change the Vortex Club party list. - 79% Phone Message * You erased the cop's answerphone message. - 30% *You didn't erase the cop's message. - 70% Alyssa *You helped Alyssa. - 53% *You didn't help Alyssa. - 47% Homeless Woman *You warned the homeless woman. - 29% *You didn't warn the homeless woman. - 71% Photo In The Past *You took a photo in the past. - 53% *You didn't take a photo in the past. - 47% Max's Mark * You left a mark on the fireplace. - 31% * You didn't leave a mark on the fireplace. - 69% Episode Four - "Dark Room" Major Choices Chloe's Request * You accepted Chloe's request. - 52% * You refused Chloe's request. - 48% Nathan * You let Warren beat up Nathan. - 47% * You stopped Warren from beating up Nathan. - 53% Frank * Chloe killed Frank. - 8% * Chloe wounded Frank. - 25% * No one got hurt. - 67% Victoria * Victoria believed your warning. - 65% * Victoria didn't believe your warning. - 25% * You didn't warn Victoria. - 10% Minor Choices Blue Jay * You saved the blue jay. - 40% * You let the blue jay die. - 60% Bird's Nest * You disturbed the bird's nest. - 11% * You didn't disturb the bird's nest. - 89% David's Locker * You found David's code. - 48% * You got David's files in another way. - 52% Kate * Kate helped you find Nathan's room. - 52% * Kate didn't help you. - 48% Daniel * You motivated Daniel to attend the Vortex Club party. - 27% * You didn't motivate Daniel to attend the Vortex Club party. - 73% Warren's Slate * You left a message on Warren's slate. - 19% * You didn't leave a message on Warren's slate. - 78% Nathan's PIN Code * You figured out Nathan's PIN code. - 31% * You didn't figure out Nathan's PIN code. - 69% Alyssa * You helped Alyssa. - 67% * You didn't help Alyssa. - 33% Episode Five - "Polarized" Major Choices In "Polarized", the only major choice to do is to make a final sacrifice between saving Chloe and allowing Arcadia Bay to be destroyed, presumably along with your friends and all its residents being killed, or saving Arcadia Bay and sacrificing Chloe by allowing her to die in the bathroom in order to prevent the tornado from occurring and thus sparing the town. Note, these are also the choices which cannot be rewound except focusing on the photo before the time Chloe died. Minor Choices David * David got a scar during the fight. - 97% * David didn't get a scar during the fight. - 3% Mark Jefferson * David killed Jefferson. - 48% * David didn't kill Jefferson. - 52% The Trucker * You saved the trucker. - 56% * You didn't save the trucker. - 44% Evan * You saved Evan. - 58% * You didn't save Evan. - 42% Alyssa * You saved Alyssa. - 59% * You didn't save Alyssa. - 41% The Fisherman * You saved the fisherman. - 71% * You didn't save the fisherman. - 29% Joyce * You helped Joyce believe in David again. - 42% * You didn't change Joyce's mind about David. - 68% Frank * You told the truth about Rachel to Frank. - 60% * You didn't tell the truth about Rachel to Frank. - 40% Warren * You kissed Warren. - 74% * You didn't show Warren any affection. - 4% * You hugged Warren. - 22% Category:Game Statistics (Season 1) Category:Gameplay Category:Game Statistics Category:Gameplay (Season 1) Category:Season 1